Rea Amano
|image = |kanji = 天野 礼亜 |romanji = Amano Rea |alias = |race = Human |birthday = |age = 32 |gender = Female |height = 164 cm |weight = 53 kg |eyes = Blue |hair = Brown |affiliation= Yukiteru Amano Yuno Gasai |previous affiliation= |occupation= Video Game Programmer |previous occupation= |base of operations= |status = Deceased (Second World) Alive (Third World) |relatives = Kurou Amano (ex-husband) Yukiteru Amano (son) |manga debut = Chapter 10 |anime debut = Episode 6 |japanese voice = Kaoru Mizuhara |english voice = Colleen Clinkenbeard |number = None |type = None }} Rea Amano (天野 礼亜, Amano Rea) is the ex-wife of Kurou Amano and the mother of Yukiteru Amano, the First Diary Holder. It is later revealed that the reason why she divorced Kurou was that he was pretty bad at handling money and therefore had obtained a huge debt. She is killed in the second world by her desperate ex-husband because she wanted to take him to the police after she had seen him coming down from the Sakurami Tower with a parachute without Yukiteru. Appearance Rea is a young woman with long brown hair, blue eyes and small red glasses. Personality Rea is a very kind and caring mother whose cooking skills are admirable and her criticism on other's cooking is noticeable, as stated by Yukiteru Amano himself. Although very caring, she is still very absent during Yukiteru's upbringing, such as when she simply ignores that the police has been searching for Yukiteru and Yuno Gasai, believing that the best thing to do would be to let them handle it on their own. She is also very easy-going, going as far to encourage Yuno and Yukiteru to sleep in the same room knowing full well what could happen. Plot Overview Behind the Scenes The Fifth's Game Following the dissolution of the Omekata cult, Rea took in Reisuke Houjou, the son of two of the cult's members. She cheerfully introduced Reisuke to Yukiteru and Yuno the next time they came by, explaining that he would be staying with them until he could be put up for adoption. Unbeknownst to Rea, Reisuke was the Fifth Diary Holder, who was deliberately boarding at her house in order to kill Yukiteru and Yuno as part of the Survival Game. Rea spent a lot of time with Reisuke over the next day, letting him help her prepare lunch, playing video games with him, and even letting him sleep in her room. This served to deter Yuno from simply killing the Fifth, as Yukiteru didn't want to endanger or traumatize his mother. Eventually, however, Yuno became impatient and tried to kill Reisuke with a hammer, accidentally hitting Rea in the process. The blow knocked her out cold, forcing Yukiteru and Yuno to take her to her bed to rest. Shortly afterwards, Reisuke launched his plan to kill the other Diary Holders by sealing off the house and filling it with poison gas. Yukiteru worried for his unconscious mother's safety, but Reisuke explained that he had made sure to take Rea outside before he released the gas, unwilling to harm an innocent woman who had been so nice to him. Rea would not regain consciousness until after Yuno killed Reisuke and her house was cleared of the toxic vapors; it is unknown how she reacted to the signs of carnage in her home, but Keigo Kurusu presumably told her a cover story to preserve the secrecy of the Survival Game. Behind the Scenes The Seventh's Battle of Love Trivia *Rea is named after Rhea, the mother of Jupiter's Greek equivalent, Zeus. Gallery Mirai Nikki - 06 - Large 03.jpg Mirai Nikki - 06 - Large 10.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters